Happily Ever After?
by xxAmicitia
Summary: What if Kate got pregnant on the hiketrip with Daniel Ponter? And what happens when her child finds out who her father is? REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Kate sat down in a chair on the veranda of her house. Since a few months she had her own little home on Drover's. Jodi married Luke, and well.. They got their own place. So Kate also got herself a new house, next to Jodi's. She sipped from the tea that stood in front of her and picked up the book. They all got the day of today, so she would spend the day reading.  
After she read a few pages, she noticed a little girl walking towards her.  
"Mommy?" Her voice was soft. She had long brown curls and big brown eyes. She wore a cute dress with dots. Kate put down her book and looked at her little girl.  
"Yes, darling." She picked up her daughter and put her on her knee. "What's up?"  
The little girl looked deep into her mothers eyes. "Who's my daddy?"  
Kate sighed. "Abigail.. We've talked about this.."  
"I know. I'm five years old mum! I want to know." Sometimes she could be so stubborn, something she got from her father.. She didn't think about Daniel a long time, until Abby started to ask her questions about him. And why shouldn't she ask them! He was her father and he didn't even know she existed. And Abby didn't know who her father was. Kate hoped Abby would wait with these questions for another few years, but she didn't. And she was right, she had the right to know. But how could Kate tell her? Too much happened between her and Daniel..

_"Kate?" Daniel's voice came soft and sweet. She felt his hand on her cheek. "I love you.."  
Kate kissed his hand and than she planted a soft, little kiss on his mouth. He answered it. "I love you to.." She wrapped her arms around him, and buried her face in his shoulders. She felt him wrap his arms around her fragile body and hold her tightly. She wanted to stay with him, like this, forever. But that wouldn't happen.. It was almost morning and than they would go home again. The end of their hike-tour.. But for now they stayed in each others arms._

"Mom?" Kate was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her daughter again.  
"Yes, I'm sorry honey." She said, stroking Abigail's hair gently. Abigail hugged her mothers neck tightly. "Will you tell me, please?" she whispered in Kate's ear.  
Kate nodded. "Yes, sweety, I will.."


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later Abigail was sleeping. It was past their bedtime, and Kate promised her daughter she would tell her about her father this week. Now Jodi was here, they were sitting at the table.

"Jodi, how can I tell her about Daniel?" Kate let her head fell into her hands. "How?"  
"I don't know, squirt, but you have to. She has the right to know."  
"I know.. It's just.. Not really easy to tell everything, y'know."  
Jodi nodded. "I know." She let her hand rest on Kate's shoulder, and gave it a little squeeze. "I know."  
"And where do I start.."  
"Maybe boarding school? That's were everything started.." Jodi looked at Kate carefully. "That's where you met him."  
"Yeah.. Okay. So, I'll tell her what happened at school, that's easy." Kate sighed. "And than I'll tell her about the hike.."  
Jodi nodded. "Good.. You can do it," she said while she smiled at Kate.

The next morning Abigail was awake really early. She went to Kate's room and knocked on the door. "Mommy?"  
Kate woke up because she heard someone knock on the door. She wanted to tell the person to go away, when she heard Abigail. She sat up and said that she could come in. A second later the door opened and Abigail walked in. She climbed onto the bed and lied down next to her mother. Kate watched her daughter while she went back to sleep. Daniel was so much like their daughter.. Right now Abigail just reminded Kate of Daniel, and she didn't want to think of him! Not after what he did..

_Daniel walked towards the house, where Kate and Jodi were sitting. He sat down next to Kate and kissed her.  
"Hey." Kate said to him.  
"Hey, hon.." He wrapped his arms around her and Kate leaned against him. Jodi smiled. She never saw Kate so happy before.  
Daniel had to go tomorrow, but he hadn't told Kate yet. He didn't know how to. He had to go, there was no other way. There was just one problem; he didn't want to leave his lovely Kate. He looked at Jodi, until she finally stood up.   
"I have to go. Check on Charlotte." Nick and Tess were gone today, so Jodi had to look after her. Well – she didn't have to, she wanted to. She always liked little children, and children seem to like her – Charlotte did. She waved to Kate, who waved back. "See you tonight."  
Kate looked after Jodi while she walked away. When she was gone, Daniel took a hold of Kate's shoulders and turned her to face him.  
"What's wrong?" Kate saw Daniel's face turn serious and a bit sad. She looked at him carefully and stroked his cheek. "Tell me, baby.."  
"I'm so sorry, Kate.." When he saw Kate look at him with questions written all over her face, he went on. "I have to go away tomorrow. Tomorrow morning, before you are even awake.."  
"What! Why?"  
Daniel touched Kate's face, and stroked with his finger from her forehead to her chin. Kate grabbed his hand, and hold it. "Why?" she repeated quietly.  
"I just have to.." He couldn't tell her why.. But he had to. "Work."  
Kate wrapped her arms around Daniel and hold him tightly. She closed her eyes and felt Daniel's arms around her.   
The rest of the day they spend together, and the next morning Daniel was – well, he was gone._

Kate felt Abigail snuggle onto her lap and she gave her a little kiss on her hair. "I love you, honey.." she whispered. Abigail looked up. "Love you to, mommy!"  
Kate smiled. She couldn't believe that she, this adorable little girl, was really Daniel's..

"Okay.. Do you want to know how your daddy is?" This wasn't really a question, Kate already knew the answer to it. Of course Abigail would want to know! She was the one asking Kate's head of lately.. Abigail sat up and nodded really hard. "Yeah!"  
"Right.. Well, do you remember I told you about aunt Jodi and me? When we where at boarding school?"  
Abigail nodded again. "That's where you met aunt Jodi, right?"  
"Yes. Well, I also met a nice man there, Daniel Ponto. He was one of our teachers."  
Abigail looked at her mother, her big brown eyes widened. "Is he my daddy?"  
Kate gave Abigail a kiss on her nose and nodded. "Yes, he is.." she whispered.  
"Do you have a picture!" Abigail jumped on the bed, she really wanted to see how her daddy looked like. Daniel, Kate and Abigail.. What would be her last name? It always was Manfredi, but she heard her aunty Tess and uncle Nick say that children would always get the man's last name.. So then it would be Abigail Ponto.. She giggled. That was weird.. She liked Abigail Manfredi better.  
Kate smiled. "Hon, honey, just sit.. My story isn't over yet." She took Abigail's hands into her own. "You wanted to know everything right?"  
Abigail sat down again, but she was still really curious of how her father would be.   
Kate went on. "After school I didn't see Daniel for a long time. But than Jodi and I had a trip, with al old schoolfriends. What I didn't know is that Daniel would come to.. But he did." Kate stopped for a moment, and watched Abby. She looked at Kate with big eyes, and really concentrated. "We got together again, and well.. Then Daniel told me he had to go away," Kate's expression changed, even though she did her best not to let that happen. Abby didn't notice, she was too busy listening. "A few weeks after he was gone, I found out that I was pregnant.. With you." Kate smiled at Abigail and played with one of Abby's curls.  
Abigail nodded. "Cool.." Kate laughed. That was really something for Abigail to say; Cool.. Everything was 'cool' with her. "But do you have a picture?"  
Kate stood up and opened her closet. Abigail watched her, but didn't say anything. Kate looked for a while, but than found what she was looking for. She took it out of the closet and sat down on the bed again with an old photoalbum. She opened it. Abigail sat down next to her mother, and Kate got one arm around Abigail's shoulders. With her other hand she selected a page with a picture of her and Daniel together. "This is him."  
Abigail looked at the picture and after a few seconds her eyes widened. She gasped for air. "Mommy.." she said with a low voice. Kate looked at her. "I know this guy!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay, a little bit a strange way to end this chapter, but more will come!  
Hope you like it )  
Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kate looked at Abigail shocked.  
'Abby? How do you know him, honey!'  
Abigail thought for a moment, but then sighed. 'I don't know, mommy..' She looked at her mother, who gently touched Abigail's shoulders.  
'Abby, honey, I need you to think.. Mommy has to know.'  
Abigail thought again, this time really deep. 'Ehhmm..' She was silent for a moment. 'I know it! Mommy, I know where I know him from! He was here, mommy! Last week, when you and aunty Stevie went to the market! He was here, mommy!'   
Kate was shocked by what her daughter was telling her.  
'Why was he here?' I wasn't a real question for Abigail, she was just thinking out loud. Abby looked at her mother. 'I don't know mommy.. He talked to aunt Jodi, and they send me away..' Jodi..? Why didn't Jodi say anything to Kate?  
'Are you sure?' Abigail nodded.

A lot of thoughts were going through Kate's head. Daniel was here. At Drover's. Last week.. And he talked to Jodi. How – why? What did he talked about with Jodi?

Half an hour later Kate and Jodi were fixing a fence in the north paddock. Jodi sighed, and looked at Kate, who was busy. Kate was still thinking of Daniel, and that he was here. How would she ask Jodi?   
She looked at Jodi, and stopped working. 'Jode?'  
Jodi went on with her work and didn't look at Kate. 'Yeah..'  
'Why didn't you tell me Daniel was here?' Kate's voice was calm, but also a bit suspicious and angry. Jodi stopped working and looked at Kate. She seemed a little uncomfortable.  
'I'm – I'm sorry..' she stuttered.  
'Why was he here? What did he say?' Kate just went on, she wanted to know. She had the right to know! What was Jodi thinking! Not telling her that the father of her daughter was here, on Drover's!  
'He was looking for you, Kate..' Jodi's voice was soft. She studied Kate.  
'Me? Right..' she said sarcastic.  
'I'm serious Kate. He asked me where you were.'  
'Well.. What did you say?'  
'I tried to send him away, but he said he would come back. He really wanted to see you. He had something to tell you, or anything..' Jodi tried to explain everything, but it was kind of hard.. She knew everything that had happened, but she didn't exactly know how to tell Kate everything. Daniel said he really had to talk to Kate, and for some reason Jodi believed him..  
Kate was considering what Jodi just said. Could Daniel really still be interested? Or was he here for some other reason? But then why would he say he was here for her? And he wanted to talk to her.. So.. When would he come back? Kate wanted to see him, but on the other hand she didn't want anything to do with him. What did he want from her?

_'Jodi..?' Kate's voice sounded really soft. Jodi turned around to face her friend. Jodi was shocked to see Kate's pale face.  
'What happened, squirt!' She led Kate to the sofa on the veranda of their little home. 'Tell me..'  
Kate looked down. 'The doctor just called. He said – I am pregnant..'  
Jodi's mouth fell open. 'What!' she shouted. 'But.. – Who is the father?'  
Kate looked at Jodi. Her face was still pale and she looked like she was going to cry every second now. 'Who do you think..'  
Jodi immediately thought of Daniel. Oh my god.. Not Daniel! Not after he went away.. Please don't let it be true.. Kate didn't deserve all of this! 'Please tell me it's not – '  
Kate nodded. 'Yes he is..' she said soft. 'It cannot be anyone else, Jodi..'  
Jodi wrapped her arms around Kate and pulled her closer to Jodi. 'Shh..' she whispered. 'It's going to be okay..'  
When Jodi said that, Kate couldn't bear it any longer. She felt her tears float down, and she let them go. Jodi stroked Kate's hear, and tried to calm her. Daniel was gone for two weeks now. Kate didn't talk about him very much, but Jodi noticed she really missed him. And now this.._

Kate walked home, after a long talk with Jodi.   
Dave walked towards her, and he waved. When he didn't got a reaction, he yelled at her. 'Hey Kate!'  
Kate looked up. 'Oh, hi Dave..' she said. When Dave was catching up with her he looked at her. 'Is something wrong?'  
She shook her head, almost immediately. 'No.. No. I was just – thinking.' She pulled up a smile, to make Dave believe her. He seemed to buy it. 'Okay.'   
They started to walk back together. Dave insisted to bring Kate back, he just wanted to see Abigail again. He loved her, and Abigail loved Dave. He was like a father to her. Kate smiled. She was so glad there was someone who could be a father to Abby. She couldn't do everything by herself, and well – Dave didn't seem to mind. He was happy to be with Abby.

When Dave and Kate reached Kate's house, Abigail was playing outside. Stevie was watching her, and when she saw Kate and Dave she smiled. Abigail looked up. When she saw her mother and Dave she stood up and ran to them. First she hugged Kate. 'Mommy! I missed you..'  
Kate smiled. 'I missed you too, hon.'  
After that she ran to Dave, and hugged him. 'Dave!' she yelled happily.  
Dave laughed. 'Hey Abigail!'  
'Do you want to play with me?'  
Dave nodded. 'Of course! What do you want to play?' he asked. Abigail took his hand and together they walked away. Kate looked at Dave and Abigail, and couldn't help but think about Daniel – again. Stevie walked towards Kate.  
'Thanks for watching Abby, Stevie..' Kate said.  
'You're welcome.' Stevie smiled to Kate. She noticed something was wrong, but she didn't ask what it was. She would get to know it sooner or later. 'I have to go now. Sorry!'  
'Okay, thanks again!' Stevie waved and walked away.  
Kate walked to her house and picked up a few toys that were lying in front of the house. On the veranda she picked up a box and put they toys in there. She didn't notice someone coming to her.  
'Kate..?' It was a soft voice, but she would recognize it everywhere. Daniel.. She turned around and looked into Daniel's face – he still was as beautiful as he was.  
'Daniel..' she whispered. 'What are you doing here?'  
Daniel didn't answer, but walked to Kate and stroked her cheek. Kate didn't do anything, she was so stunned to see Daniel – she couldn't do anything._  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Daniel smiled at Kate. 'I have missed you..'  
Kate couldn't move at first, but now she pulled away from him. 'Why are you here?' she asked again, a bit harsh. Daniel looked at her with a confused expression.  
'It's good to see you too..' he said confused. 'What is wrong, Kate?'  
Kate planted her hands on her hips. 'What do you think!' She looked at him, and he looked at her too. 'First you just leave me alone with..' She was going to say Abigail, but she could swallow her daughters name before she would've said it. 'And after what happened.. Now you just come here again and think everything is like we – you left it? No way..'  
Before both of them could say anything else, Daniel's phone rang. 'Sorry..' he said to Kate, and then he answered it. 'Daniel. … Hi, mate! … What did your mother say?' He laughed. 'Okay, okay.. … I'll pick it up, tell your mother that. … Bye, Jamie!' He hang up and was surprised by Kate's face. 'What?'   
'Mother?' she asked anxious.  
Daniel nodded. 'Yeah, it was my daughter Jamie.'  
'Right.' _So Daniel has other kids_, Kate thought. 'How old is she?' She tried to sound interested, but she was a little anxious. She wondered if work was the real reason Daniel left her five years ago.  
'Six. She had her birthday yesterday.' Daniel smiled. Six.. Six years ago.. They were together six years ago. That means that.. – Kate didn't want to think about what that meant, but she couldn't help it. It still got her mad. Even though it was six years ago.. She still loved him, and for some stupid reason she thought he loved her. How could she be so stupid to think that! And how could he do that to her?  
'Okay.' She turned around and walked away, leaving Daniel stunned.  
'Kate!' He walked to her. 'What's wrong? What did I say – or do?'   
'What do you think!' she yelled. Daniel shrugged. 'Your daughter is six. Six years old. So she is born six years ago, go figure!' Kate turned around again and walked away, this time Daniel let her go. When she came to the other side of the house, she leaned against the wall and started to cry. How could he do that to her? How? Why? He made her think – he convinced her that he loved her.. And he didn't! She collapsed and fell to the ground, unconscious. 

Suddenly Abigail came running around the corner. She was laughing. When she saw her mother lying on the ground she stopped everything she was doing and stared at her mother.  
'Mommy!' She ran to her. 'Mommy?' Her voice was shaking. 'Dave!' she screamed. 'Dave! Help mommy!' It took Dave only about five seconds to get to Abigail and Kate.

Daniel still stood at the veranda when he heard a little girl screaming. He ran towards the noise, and saw Kate lying on the ground. There were a little girl, probably the one who was screaming, and a man with her. _Who was that little girl? She screamed; help mommy.. So.. Kate has a daughter_? Daniel thought.  
He walked to the little girl, who then saw him. She looked at him with her beautiful, big, brown eyes. Daniel smiled at her and kneeled down next to her. 'What happened?'  
'I don't know.. When I came here, mommy was lying here..' she said.  
Daniel nodded. They were silent for a moment and watched Dave help Kate. Abigail looked at Daniel again and he noticed it after a minute or so. 'What is it?' he asked, smiling at her.  
'You are – you…'  
Daniel looked at the cute little girl. 'What am I?'  
'You hurt my mommy!' she yelled angrily.  
Daniel looked at Kate and then at Abigail. 'Is Kate.. your mother?' he asked, looking at Kate again. Abigail nodded.  
'What's your name?'  
'Abigail.'  
'And how old are you?' Kate has a daughter.. And she didn't tell him.. Well – he didn't tell her about his wife and two kids.  
'Five,' she said proud. 'And you?'  
'I'm Daniel and I'm 26 years old.'  
'I know that you're Daniel. Mommy told me.'  
'Really? Why?'  
'Because I wanted to know who my daddy is?'  
Daniel gave a quick look to Dave, and then turned his attention back to Abigail again. 'So he isn't your dad?' he asked, pointing at Dave.  
Abigail started to giggle and shook her head. 'No! He is my best friend.'  
'Then who is your father?'  
'You are my daddy..' she whispered quickly and than she ran to Kate and Dave, leaving Daniel alone. _You are my daddy.. You are my daddy.. _Abigail's words were stuck into Daniels head. How could this happened? No wonder Kate is mad at him.. She was pregnant when he left her.. But he had to.. His daughter was about to be born, so he had to go! He loved Kate like nothing else in this world, but he had his wife Jessica.. And children. Jamie and Sean.

Dave helped Kate get up, it took him a while to get her back to consciousness again. 'Are you okay?' he asked, while they both stood up.  
Kate rubbed her forehead. 'Ehh, yeah, I guess so..'  
Abigail ran to her mother and hugged her. 'You scared me..' She wrapped her tiny arms around Kate's legs.  
'What happened?' Dave looked at Kate with a concerned look in his eyes.  
'Nothing,' she said. 'I just walked over here and it happened.' Dave opened his mouth to say something, but Kate stopped him. 'I'm fine, Dave. Really.'

Daniel looked at Kate, Dave and Abigail. He still heard Abby's words in his head. _You are my daddy.._ Slowly he walked to them. When Abigail saw Daniel coming she leg go of her mother and stared at him. Daniel smiled at her and then turned his attention to Kate. 'Kate?'  
Kate turned her head. 'What?'  
'I need to talk to you..'  
'Well, I think we're done talking, Daniel.' she said. Kate was about to walk away when Daniel grabbed her arm and hissed: 'It's about Abby!'  
Kate sighed. 'Could you take Abby for a moment please?' Dave nodded and took Abigail's hand. They walked away, leaving Kate and Daniel together again.  
'Is it true?' Daniel asked straight away, folding his arms.  
'What is?'  
'Oh, come on Kate.. Stop pretending you don't know what I mean, okay!'  
'I'm serious. What are you talking about?'  
'Abigail..' Daniel sat down on the grass. Kate stood with her back against the wall. 'She told me I am her father.'


	5. Chapter 5

Kate looked at Daniel with a shocked look on her face. Abigail told Daniel she was his daughter.. 'No, no, you aren't!' she lied.  
'Then who is her father?' Daniel asked, while he stood up again. He moved closer to Kate, who got nervous. _Not again.. No, please don't do this to me, _she thought.  
'Dave is!' she said a little too quickly.  
Daniel nodded slowly. 'Right..' he said. 'Are you sure?' he tried again. For some reason he believed Abby's story. Kate was acting so weird, every time he brought up Abigail.  
Now it was Kate's turn to nod. She looked down, and felt Daniel's hand on her chin, pushing her head up, so that she had to look at him.  
'Is she really Dave's? Because she doesn't look like him – you know..'  
'Okay fine! You want to hear it?! You can have it! She is your daughter, yeah!! But I don't need you or your help. I raised her alone for these first five years, and I don't need you now.' Kate said angrily.

_Kate was sitting on her bed, while Jodi stood in front of it. 'Are you okay?' Kate nodded. After a few quiet minutes Kate felt a pain in her belly. She was now eight and a half months pregnant, and she hadn't seen or spoken to Daniel anymore after he left  
'Ohh..' she groaned, while grabbing her belly. Jodi looked at her. 'Kate.. We should really go to the doctor..'  
'The baby – it's coming, Jodi..' Kate said while bending down and closing her eyes because of the pain. Jodi jumped up.  
'I'll be right back, squirt,' she said while running to her own room. She grabbed her car keys and went straight back to Kate. When she was on her way back to Kate, she saw Stevie standing a few meters away. 'Steves!!' she yelled. Stevie turned around and ran to Jodi, her voice sounded serious. 'What is it?'  
Jodi threw her car keys to Stevie. 'Get my car running, please. Kate is in labour..' With these words she threw Kate's door open en ran to her. 'Okay squirt. Come on..' She put her arm around Kate's waist and with her other hand she grabbed Kate's arm to put it around her neck. She gently helped Kate outside, to the car which Stevie turned on. When Stevie saw Jodi with Kate she ran to the other side of the car and opened the door for Kate. Jodi settled Kate into the car and then sat down next to her. 'Can you drive us?' she asked Stevie. Stevie nodded and sat down behind the steering wheel. She looked into the mirror to see how Kate was doing. Then she threw her foot down and drove away, as quickly as she could.._

Daniel was stunned by what Kate just said. 'So it is true..'  
Kate frowned. 'Yes, it is.' She turned around and walked away from Daniel, who was left alone… Again. He didn't go after her, he knew it wouldn't matter. If he did Kate would only get mad. So he just let her go. For now.

Kate walked to Jodi and Rob's house. She saw Jodi standing in front of the window and waved at her. Jodi also waved and ran to the door, which she opened.  
"Kate, hi!" She said with a grin.  
"Hi." Kate tried to sound happy, but she couldn't be. Not now.  
"What's up your sleeve, squirt?"  
"Nothing. I'm just.." She sighed. "Daniel knows about Abigail.."  
"What?!" Jodi and Kate walked inside and the sat down on the couch. "He knows?"  
"Abigail told him he is her father. Can you believe that?!"  
"Well.. What did Daniel say?"  
"He asked if it's true. I tried to convince him that Dave was her father, but he wouldn't believe me. So I had to tell him." Kate explained. "And you know what the worst part is..?"  
"What?"  
"I think I might still love him." Kate said softly.


End file.
